


Limerick

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Humor, Limericks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-03
Updated: 2001-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chris/Vin limerick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limerick

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write a limerick... and this was the result so **BE WARNED**

There once was a gunslinger, Chris  
Who decided he needed a piss  
He pulled out his cock  
And aimed for a rock  
But Vin, naked, caused him to miss

Vin, naked, suddenly stood  
On full view, his rampant manhood  
When Chris gave him a grin  
He beckoned him *in*  
And asked to be fucked well and good

With green eyes darkened with lust  
Chris watched Vin lay down in the dust  
Vin opened legs wide  
As he took Chris inside  
And together they started to thrust

With dark denim caught round his knees  
Chris pandered to Vin's frantic pleas  
Throwing legs over his shoulder  
His strokes became bolder  
Until he was thrusting with ease

With a ragged cry Chris came  
Moment's later, Vin did the same  
They lay in a heap  
Then Chris fell right to sleep  
Cuddled up in Vin's arms like a dame.

Vin's hand on his ass made him hiss  
And he opened green eyes full of bliss  
He vowed there and then  
To have Vin again  
And they sealed their new love with a kiss

The boys never felt so alive  
But their love was cut short by the Five  
As the horses drew near  
They leapt up in fear  
And so to their clothes they did dive

That night as he lay on his bed  
Chris thought of the lust he had fed  
The power he felt  
When, behind Vin, he knelt  
Jolted right through to his head

He decided right then to have more  
Even if it should leave him quite sore  
So a plan he did make  
For a claim he would stake  
On the tracker he'd come to adore

That night by the light of the moon  
Chris watched as Vin left the saloon  
To his wagon he went  
More great sex his intent  
With a hope it would happen quite soon

Chris gave a soft, tentative "hi"  
To the man with eyes blue as the sky  
"How about it", he said  
"Can I take you to bed?"  
In response Vin unbuttoned his fly

Chris, quickly, a hand he put out  
Eyes checking no-one was about  
He said, 'No, not here'  
Then he gave him a leer  
That wiped away all of Vin's doubt

They rode 'til they found a nice place  
That gave them both comfort and space  
Getting down with a grin  
Chris said, 'Let's begin'  
And made both their hearts start to race

The desert was lit by moonlight  
Which made it exceedingly bright  
Vin bit into his lip  
When Chris started to strip  
Completely in awe of the sight

The tracker did nothing but stare  
'Til, finally, his lover was bare  
He reached out a hand  
Drew Chris to the sand  
And they kissed 'til they ran out of air

With sharp teeth a nipple he bit  
'Til Chris moaned and begged him to quit  
With a swipe of his tongue  
A hoarse cry was wrung  
The he lowered Chris to the blanket

Vin quickly removed his thick coat  
And with words, and great passion emote  
To a vision, divine  
Vin cried, 'You are mine!'  
And he marked his new love on the throat

With hands that had started to shake  
From the lust that he needed to slake  
His pants, off, he threw  
So his love, he could screw  
From now right until the daybreak

The rest of Vin's clothes followed quick  
Then he jerked 'til his organ was thick  
With a hand on a thigh  
He gave a deep sigh  
Then bent to give Chris a long lick.

Into his mouth, Chris he took  
Whilst giving a lecherous look  
On his penis he suck  
'Til Chris, he made buck  
Then stopped before ecstasy took

Vin said 'Shall we go for a ride?'  
So Chris kneeled 'til his legs were quite wide  
Vin spat on a digit  
And soon made Chris fidgit  
As a finger, he slid up inside

Upon Chris' neck he did bite  
His passion he hoped to ignite  
He positioned his pole  
At the well prepared hole  
And thrust into a channel so tight

Chris moaned as his body was breached  
'Harder!' he hoarsely beseeched  
With a hand on each hip  
Vin took a firm grip  
And then for his own shaft he reached

Vin thrust in with strokes oh so bold  
One hand tangled in hair of gold  
He continued to pump  
That beautiful rump  
'Til poised high upon the threshold

With his hand on his shaft going fast  
Chris wondered how long he could last  
He got into a state  
When Vin hit his prostate  
And saw flashes and stars flying past

With green eyes black with desire  
His passion grew higher and higher  
Behind Chris, Vin stilled  
As his body was filled  
Bathing his innards with fire

With a guttural moan of delight  
Vin soared to an ultimate height  
Finding Chris there as well  
From the heavens they fell  
Forever, their souls, to unite

As they lay in the warm afterglow  
Vin decided, his love, he would show  
He composed Chris a poem  
And, thus, he could show him  
The desire that he felt overflow

The gunslinger responded in kind  
With a warm hand upon his behind  
'You don't forget, never'  
'That your mine forever'  
And they slept with their bodies entwined.

THE END... and I mean it this time, I'm all limericked out!!  



End file.
